


【多萝】星屑碎片

by godofthenewworld



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【多萝】星屑碎片

你看过咒怨中，伽椰子趴在仁美被窝里那一幕吗？

李汭燦刚从混沌迷乱又情色疯狂的怪诞梦境里醒来，就见着了极类似的场景，赵志铭趴在他胸口上，一张一手就能握住的小脸抬着，缩在暗沉厚重的褥子里。

时节不好，正值在这人的发情期，满屋子都是他的蜂蜜味儿，他晓得那人不舍得冲他发火，眯起开阔飞扬的漂亮眼睛，贱兮兮地冲人笑。

当场给马山小李吓得三魂飞天七魄出窍，梦里残存着咂出滋味的那些旖旎桃粉的念头去了十之八九。

噫。

嗓门康健的年轻Alpha嗷嗷叫骂着把被窝里的猫拎出来，爱萝莉居然也没恼，扬着一张俏生生的脸，像是刚把茶杯推下桌面的主子，志得意满地等着奴才发现跳脚。

该死的，Omega还生怕那人察觉不了，浅淡的嘴唇张开，红的人心痒的舌尖上挂着浓郁稠白的黏液——就给你看看，然后一卷吞进肚子里，喉结上下滑动的隐晦且淫靡。

嘻嘻，你个脑瘫，发现不了吧？正常的啦，因为我都舔干净吃下去了喔。

狐狸眯起眼睛，冷冰冰地倚仗着体格差距，把趁人睡着还埋进被子口了一管的小畜生摁住——他甚至莫名有点委屈，做的那么好的一个梦就醒了，你得赔我。

既然那么喜欢吃，那就多喂你一点，喂的你肚皮饱饱的，像梦里一样一边哭一边缠着我求我让你怀孕，闻起来浑身都是我的气味。

瘦瘦小小的Omega被推过去侧躺着，有些不安地回头想看一下差点被自己皮萎的倒霉蛋是什么表情——莫约是求生欲还没丢光，但紧跟着就被对方暧昧地用鼻尖抵着后颈的性腺，擦碰到脊背发软四肢无力。

老天，那人就凑上来闻闻味儿，甚至没有咬唉。

敏感的过了分的腺体被Alpha呼出的气息撩了一下，立即兴奋地红肿起来，像翻了瓶的蜜罐子，甜的直冲人天灵盖——仔细分辨一下，里面还有柑橘类的苦味，那是标记的讯息，像孩子在糖果上涂抹口水，幼稚地警告着每一个大胆的窥伺者。

意思是，这个Omega是我的，他被我供养被我保护，会被我干到怀孕，会生下我的孩子。

想想就让人浑身发热，赵志铭并着双膝磨蹭，可被肏开松软的肥美肉壶还是漏出了不少清澈的水，那里完全是彻底发情的样子，又红又肿，渴求着被人填满，失禁了似的，把腿根打的清亮潮湿。

甚至懒得再像征性地挣扎两下，这人乖巧地被叼着后颈哄骗到瘫进身后Alpha的怀里，李汭燦在腺体上用尖锐的犬牙轻轻刮了一下，没破皮，却把他弄的背上发麻浑身颤抖，完全无力反抗地扯着床单，给人侧着举起一条腿从背后干进去。

呜⋯做爱真的好舒服啊。

瞬间爱萝莉就觉得自己眼前炸开了花，哭叫声甜软又娇嗲，像个可怜又可爱的小妹妹，Omega小巧粉红的阴茎歪斜着往下滴水，空虚的肉洞毫无阻碍地被捅开最深处，他都能想像里面的媚红色的肉是怎么被顶成那人的形状，甚至闭拢的生殖腔口都下贱地嘬吸讨好着，期待着被顶穿被堵上被灌满。

真是没救了的淫荡身体，Alpha得意地亲吻着被自己弄坏的肉，假作正经地退出那点温柔乡，猫哭耗子地摇头斥骂。

和称的上伶仃枯瘦的脚踝比起来，赵志铭久坐的腿上其实是有点肉的，虽然充其量就是不至于皮包骨的程度，可掐在手里已经够软和了，那条腿被举的高高的，大开的腿根牵着软穴周围的皮肉，把本就合不拢的那处展开在空气里。

有点冷啊，淫水沾湿的嫩肉被冷落着，里面都蠕动着如有虫噬，把小妹妹逼的娇滴滴嫩生生哭出声来：“李汭燦你个狗东西，快点搞我啊⋯里面好痒好难受⋯”

是痒的，像从骨头缝里爬出来的痒，让猫扭着腰摆着屁股去够对方的鸡巴，喷出来的水浇在滑溜溜的前端上，他看不见也始终摸不对位置，止不住地翻腾着，离了水的鱼一样试着扭头撒娇，哼哼唧唧地哭求着背后玩心大起把他摁在原地的畜生。

使用的过了头的肉洞是红的发紫的颜色，媚肉外翻入口肿大，发情期里被弄得多了，松垮地留着一指宽的孔隙，甚至可以看见里面的肉在抽搐着期待被侵犯被使用——这简直像是已经生过孩子的母亲了，生过孩子的Omega都未必有这糜烂的样子，而他还那么年轻，稚嫩美丽仿若幼童，却长着个这样子像被人肏坏的穴，得有多淫贱呀。

勾引人的坏东西，李汭燦小声地咬着他的耳朵指责，一下子把这甜软的Omega肏穿了，暧昧地嘬吸着阴茎的生殖腔口都被扩开了些许，这样弄平日里都是要喊疼的，可是现在他实在是被晾的太痒太难受了，这一下填满的眼睛都失了焦，像泡在温水里，指尖也卸了力。

好舒服啊，真的好舒服，赵志铭哽咽着摇头，嘴里浑叫着听不清晰的床话，口涎顺着嘴角滴下来，屁股上的一点肉被用力掐的肿大了一圈，看起来炖蛋似的嫩，熟烂地撞击着侵犯者的小腹，细碎可怜的发丝随着身体的颠簸摇摇摆摆，整个人就是已经被干成只知道做爱的蠢货的样子。

不是也挺好吗，抛弃思考做只家畜的感觉，李多多报复似地发了狠顶开那处小小的腔口，生殖腔里软韧而神经密布，被碰到的感觉已经彻底让蜂蜜味Omega的脑子被性快感泄洪似地冲坏了，搅成了一团浆糊，浑浑噩噩地痴笑着臣服，等待着被玩弄到挺起肚皮被圈养在家里。

天呀，李汭燦舔舔上牙，莫名地充满了成就感——那可是爱萝莉啊，爱热吻却仿佛永不爱人的猫，别说已经是我的东西了，哪怕只是握在掌心里那么一会儿，不都是值得纪念的事情吗？

玩坏了的男孩子被扯起来翻了个面，潮红混乱的面孔难以遏制地失控着，腹部沾满了漏出来的清液，乳尖早被揪扯的颜色深沉，恬不知耻地充着血挺翘摇晃花人眼睛，胸口脖颈白的像一截嫩豆芽，掐一把就能留下浓重的印子。

果然还是留个纪念吧。

李汭燦掐着他细摆摆的腰吻他的脖子，粗喘着射在最深处顶的那Omega媚眼翻白，他舔了一口仍红肿的腺体，把柔软细巧的膝弯折到他的肩膀处，让那被肏傻了的小妹妹自己举起手扶好。

干什么呀，眼泪蒙蒙整个人还懵着的爱萝莉嗲着嗓子问人，大概是意犹未尽还想听“干你”这类的土味总裁台词，可惜他的相好脑子里有着更变态的想法。

真的好变态啊，那人摸到一支签名用的油性笔，悠悠闲闲地打开手机对着屏幕描下几个字，还歪歪斜斜地签了名在他柔软的肚皮上，然后哄着还傻着的小妹妹切了相机拍下照片。

全在里面了，像个小性奴似的自己掰着腿骄傲地展示被肏坏了红肿外翻漏着精液的穴，一脸痴态地高潮的样子，身上还被主人签了名，写着“中出纪念”这种家畜似的字样——万一，还没转过弯的猫脑子里傻乎乎地想着，万一这一次怀孕了，那确实挺值得纪念呀。

嘘，我们还是不要叫他了。


End file.
